<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La petite mort by illwynd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747128">La petite mort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/pseuds/illwynd'>illwynd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Jotun Loki, M/M, Size Difference, Tiny Thor, Tumblr Prompt, extreme size difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/pseuds/illwynd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor goes adventuring in Jotunheim and meets Loki, who is in fact a giant. Sometimes even more so than usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These little ficlets came from some tumblr ask prompts, though I also had in mind a vaguely similar-premise fic that I haven't posted yet. Just wanted to throw them over here so I don't forget about 'em.</p>
<p>Hope somebody gets some enjoyment out of them!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="https://illwynd.tumblr.com/post/615634648033361920/p-nsfw-thoughts-on-pocket-sized-thor">on tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Loki knew he loved this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It would not work for him to be this way all the time—it was difficult even to have a simple conversation with him towering so over his companion—but now and then… for the sake of the pleasure of it… well…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor loved the challenge. The sense of threat and fear, even when they both knew Loki would not truly harm him. Still, to be at such a disadvantage evidently made his heart pound in his chest. Loki could <em>feel</em> it, thrumming through his form when he caught the Ás and trapped him between his cupped hands. When he pressed them together and felt Thor’s tiny limbs pushing back against his palms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are so very tiny, little god,” Loki whispered to him tenderly as he struggled. “What hope do you have against a giant? Against me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That heartbeat, racing faster, pressed against his skin. Thor giving out a fearsome roar—or what would have been, had they been more alike in size. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How much more enjoyable still to hold him pinned in one hand, smiling slyly at him, and let the fingers of his other hand begin to trace his body—so small, but not fragile. Massaging a biceps with the tip of his finger. Kneading the thick muscles of a thigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So strong you are. But it does you no good now. You are helpless, are you not?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor struggled and cursed and fought, warm and squirming in Loki’s hand. Loki could feel the vivid, vital heat of him. Sweat breaking on his skin. His back shifting with each breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The corners of Loki’s mouth tilted up almost involuntarily when he placed the pad of his thumb atop the little god’s pelvis and felt the tiny, hard prod of his erection standing proudly there. Pressed down, just a little, and saw his eyes squeeze shut, heard him groan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Such a deviant, this strange little god from Aesir lands. Loki had not been expecting that when they met. To find one who could match his own strangeness, no matter how different they seemed. One who relished all manner of odd things that Loki might do to him. One who welcomed it and did not cast him aside. Indeed, one who sometimes made suggestions of his own that were almost enough to shock the trickster of Jotunheim. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki had not expected that at all, in the sight of golden hair and godly mien and stubborn-set jaw. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With rough little motions, Loki began to rub at him. He considered magicking away his trousers and leaving him bare from the waist down to heighten how vulnerable the little god would feel, and then licking his own thumb to ease the friction, but… this time, Loki decided he preferred it this way, with Thor still within his leather and armor, pretending he had been defeated. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are helpless against whatever I choose to do to you, little god,” Loki whispered, even softer, rubbing yet insistently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That fast, heavy heartbeat through the squirming skin of his back, fluttering against Loki’s palm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That hot, hard little cock beginning now to shift and rock against the pad of his thumb. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The curses and roars given way to desperate whimpers and pleas as he tossed his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki shuddered with a pleasure of his own when Thor soon enough convulsed in his hand, body tensing against the fingers that held him, and then went limp in his grasp, overcome. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki let him catch his breath for some minutes, cradled there, before he returned to something like his own usual size to lie beside Thor, curling around him, only a head or two taller now. The Ás was indeed sweaty and wrecked, his golden hair a mess, his clothing rumpled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are a most inventive companion, Jotun,” Thor murmured sleepily as they got comfortable together upon the bedroll they had lately begun to share. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki answered with a little laugh, but he could almost still feel that heartbeat thrumming in his palm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And the echoing hum in his own chest.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="https://illwynd.tumblr.com/post/615880792878596096/p-omg-more-tiny-thor-please-129397-p">on tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Most of the times when they played these games, it was Loki who increased his own size through his own magecraft, intending to amuse and please his companion with the novelty of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time, it was a reason more dire. And it was him quickly turning and murmuring a spell to shrink Thor’s size at the approach of the other Jotnar. Loki had recognized their voices as they came crashing through the countryside. These were not the careless, curious giants Thor had first met and grappled with in sport when he came to Jotunheim seeking challenge and adventure. They were not those of Loki’s kin who would countenance the sight of an Ás upon their lands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a hissed command for silence, Loki picked up his newly miniscule companion—whose mouth had fallen open in shock and outrage—and dropped him into his pocket before the other giants’ heads appeared over the rise of the hill. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is this?” they said when they took in the sight of his camp, in which there were quite clearly two sets of belongings. One of the other Jotnar even was so bold as to step forward, nose scrunched as she nudged a foot at Thor’s pack and the half-tidied garments spilling out of it. The wooden cup and gleaming spoon set nearby on the end of a log, freshly washed with a bit of snow. The leather boots, too small for Loki’s current size, set near the grey-white remains of last night’s fire.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She shot Loki a suspicious look. “Asgardian. I’d know that reek anywhere.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Those words were met with an offended jolt of motion from his pocket—could Thor simply not help himself?—and there was nothing Loki could do to cover it but make a show of buffing his nails against his shirt. And then try to be infuriating enough that they would not notice any further outbursts of unexplainable movement within his garments. “Hm. Perhaps it is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other giant had circled around behind him, though, casting a tall shadow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Perhaps it is</em>, he says,” came that one’s rough voice. “But the question is how it came to be here, with you beside it, and why it is not covered in blood if it was brought by one from Asgard. Have you let one of them into our realms? Where is it? What are you up to, silvertongue? You know you are not trusted here.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki made no attempt to disguise the rolling of his eyes. “Of course I’m not, because you’re <em>far</em> too clever for that. Which means I surely won’t have to explain to you what other reason I could have for being found in possession of a great deal of Aesir-sized garb and travel accoutrements, will I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was, however, a long, uncertain pause, from both the giantess before him and the giant behind, so Loki did conceal his sigh before he completely spelled it out for them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not like I have ever been known for making my way into other realms and doing my mischief there, of course. So I would have no need for the means to blend in among Aesir, nor would I have any way to acquire such items. That would be purely ridiculous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And they continued to scowl at him for a little while longer, the giantess approaching to shove and threaten while her companion hovered menacingly just over his shoulder. But Loki had endured many such occasions and merely stared back, fearless under their scrutiny. And in the end there was nothing they could do but depart again about their way. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki waited until they were definitely, certainly long gone before he carefully pulled open the drawstrings of the little leather pocket, letting its inhabitant free, holding his open hand just below the edge for Thor to jump into as he climbed out, and then setting him down upon the log next to his own drinking bowl (though he was now only just tall enough to peer over its edge).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was a lot harder than it had to be, with you wriggling in my pocket the whole time,” Loki chastened, though really it hadn’t greatly troubled him, and he said it now only because he always greatly enjoyed making the little god react.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Thor only gazed up at him, holding his pensive silence, seeming agitated despite his stillness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Loki asked at last, brow furrowed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Tis strange how badly they did distrust you,” Thor answered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki shrugged. “What’s strange about it? I <em>was</em> lying to them, and fortunately for you they are far too dull to catch me at it. But, alas, they do have long memories.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what is it they remember of you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, nothing of import,” Loki answered, waving the thought away. “Some theft or another, I would imagine.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor’s frown grew deeper, or at least it seemed so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What does it matter to you what grudge they hold against me?” Loki added. “Do you fear you’ve chosen your companion poorly?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At that, Thor shook his head. “Nay, not that at all. I merely disliked to hear how they mistreated you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki shrugged again. Though this time with more discomfort.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Had it been my choice, I’d not have allowed them to speak thus.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh? Good thing it’s not your choice, then. They really aren’t worth the trouble of fighting. Believe me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still, I would have,” Thor said, chin jutting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time Loki answered with a sneer. “Then it is a good thing you are currently too small to make the attempt, <em>little god</em>.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That seemed to bring Thor’s attention sharply back to his current condition, and he shoved at the wooden bowl beside him and set it rocking, a gesture of frustration. “And when do you plan to return me to my usual size again, Loki?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Honestly, there was no reason not to do so now. The others were long gone and almost certainly would not be back this day. He and Thor were alone, and they had been meaning to begin their travels again today, so they ought to have been breaking camp by now. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki gazed down at the tiny figure currently stepping a foot onto the edge of the spoon, making the handle rise and fall fitfully. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm, once I’ve had some more enjoyment of this,” he replied with a grin. “Perhaps I’ll do it then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor turned a scowl upon him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki raised a brow. “Shall I first show you why they call me Silvertongue?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was altogether too much fun to watch Thor perk up at just the hint of a suggestion of that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time, he stripped down of his own accord, while Loki watched. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was oddly different, watching the baring of skin from this vantage, so much larger than he. It was oddly different, watching the eager haste that infused his motions and knowing that he was rushing to put himself in Loki’s hands, quite literally. Studying the lovely perfection of his form in miniature, the tiny curve of his bare buttocks as he bent to remove his trousers and his smallclothes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And this time, Instead of catching him and pinning him—now placing his hand down for the Ás to climb onto, to lay himself down in the soft curve of Loki’s palm and make himself comfortable there as if it were a bed. Limbs gently spread, waiting.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor folded his arms behind his head while Loki lifted him close to his face, so they could see each other more clearly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So why is it that they call you Silvertongue?” Thor asked, a haughty tone in his voice that barely hid his excitement. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shall I show you now?” Loki answered, and he waited for Thor to give his assent before leaning in to do just that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Precision was both impossible and essential, his tongue being the width of Thor’s whole body, its tip larger than the spread of his hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor gave a sharp gasp when Loki’s tongue touched him for the first time. Squirmed in Loki’s palm at just that measured, careful brush against him, that nonetheless lapped over the whole breadth of his groin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki could taste the salt of his sweat, could smell the musk of his tiny form faint against the cool forest air. Loki could feel his heels kicking, fumbling for purchase against the smoothness of Loki’s wrist while he tried to arrange himself, seemingly to offer up more of his body to the touch of Loki’s tongue. Thor let out a whine when Loki obliged him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Small, subtle motions, that was what this called for. Tiny circles around his little cock, or broad, soft, wet strokes that shifted his whole writhing body as he moaned. Or nudging his legs still wider so Loki’s tongue could reach every sensitive piece of him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This last was the bit that made Thor cry out and grasp at Loki’s nose—the only part of his lover within his reach—to steady himself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was all Loki could do to keep himself from laughing, and he did not quite hold back a grin. He was perfectly capable of grinning and licking at the same time. Skilled at it, actually. It was only a pity he could not meanwhile tell him how he felt under Loki’s tongue, how he seemed as he wriggled and whimpered. A perfect, bite-sized little morsel. So eager to be laved by a giant’s warm, wet tongue. How Loki could feel the tension and trembling in his tiny form, right there in the palm of his hand.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor, at least, was not so encumbered, but it seemed in this moment he lacked the wits to string words into sentences, instead babbling out a repetition of “please, ah, ah, yes, like that, it feels so—ah!” and more of that sort while he continued to try to hold on by the tip of Loki’s nose where it brushed against his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki wondered whether he liked best the wet heat that rubbed against him or the sensation of so much of him being stimulated all at once or the knowledge that he had opened himself to this, having been made so small and vulnerable and then responding by delivering himself quite literally into Loki’s hand. If he thought while it happened of how scandalized his own kin would be at the thought of an Aesir god being pleasured in this deviant way, at his own behest. If it pleased him as well that his chosen partner was a known miscreant, sly and distrusted enough that his own kin would accuse him if they met him on the road. Unruly enough to befriend an Ás, avid enough to commit any lascivious deed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or perhaps it was all of the above. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was peculiar for Loki to realize that even at this scale he could feel against his tongue the subtle changes as Thor drew close. The tightening of his stones up to his body. The shifting of his hips, pushing forward with the desire to spill. The growing heat that flooded him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So he gave the little god the gentlest of suction, the softest, wettest little kiss and felt him come apart deliciously. Tasted the tiny, salty spurt of semen as it landed on his tongue. Felt the pulses of his little cock against his lips. Heard the high, desperate cries that tore out of him and felt his whole body writhing against his palm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the twinges faded, Loki gave him one or two final, generous licks to clean him, then drew back enough that he could see his little companion without going slightly cross-eyed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor was smiling, sated, still lying back in relaxation. He stretched out his pale legs, toes pointed. Let his arms fall out to his sides. Decadent as a king at leisure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have you been well pleased, little god?” Loki murmured, amused. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor nodded, humming his agreement. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have I earned that moniker I spoke of?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very much so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki was about to set him down and undo the spell upon him when Thor spoke again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Though I still would not have others say it of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki’s brows drew together at the change of topic. “What? As names go, it’s hardly the w—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“At least not for the same reason I have to call you by it,” Thor grinned. “You see… well, you told the other Jotnar you planned to travel to Asgard. And I know you meant to lie then, but I find I have come to enjoy your company enough that I would like to keep it. Of course, I am not done journeying in your realm, but some day… when I return home… I am hoping you will choose to come with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki closed his mouth. He had not been expecting that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had not believed the Ás would consider this more than a passing fancy, a brief companionship of convenience. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I… I will consider it,” he stuttered out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor smiled even broader, showing white teeth. “That is all I ask.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he sat up and gestured to be let down, and almost absentmindedly Loki turned him back his own size, then watched as Thor, laughing, went about the camp still nude, taking up a cloth to wipe the lingering saliva from his navel and from between his legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They had known each other only a couple weeks, in truth. There were so many things they did not know about one another, and for Loki’s part there were many things he doubted he would ever be inclined to speak of with him. But it was clear enough that their lives had been far different. Thor’s charmed, making him a beautiful, hale young god who knew hardship only as adventure. Loki’s… not like that at all. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loki wondered how such a partnership could ever survive. If it was not inevitable that, whatever benefits or amusements Loki could provide, they would one day be outweighed by everything he was. But perhaps it would be worth it anyhow. Even if it was only for a little while.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually Loki shook off his reverie and went to begin packing up his bag at Thor’s side.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Onward, onward, he thought, for it is the only way.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>